primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex
Rex is a Coelurosauravus from the Permian period – about 250 million years ago – and is unusually active and intelligent for a cold blood, he first appeared in Episode 1.1 and has been the mascot of the show ever since. Bio He is discovered in the Forest of Dean by a young boy, Ben Trent, who contacts the zoo where Abby Maitland is working. When she arrives at the boy's home he suggests Rex may be the modern gliding lizard Draco volans, but Abby discredits this theory, saying the child may have discovered a new species. The two journey into the Forest of Dean to see if they can find out more about Rex where they discover a dead cow lodged in a tree. When Rex runs away from Abby, she follows him and becomes separated from the boy. In the process of trying to recapture Rex she discovers that he can fly, or at least glide very well. The others find Rex shortly after discovering the Scutosaurus, he is later taken to the Home Office where the researchers there examine him — however they scare him and he escapes, gliding through the building. Rex finds an open window and glides out. However he quickly returns enticed by Abby's lizard food. When Nick Cutter goes through the Forest of Dean anomaly, he tries to take Rex with him, but Rex sneaks back through shortly before the anomaly closes and is taken home, secretly, by Abby and kept as a pet. (Episode 1.1) Later, Connor implies that he will reveal that Abby has Rex unless she gives him a kiss, in order to show off to his friends who have dropped him off at her place that he may stay in the spare room of her flat. (Episode 1.4) Throughout the series Rex is seen inhabiting Abby's flat, gliding, in his cage, or just walking around. (Episode 1.2, Episode 1.4, Episode 1.6) Connor Temple, now staying with Abby, leaves a window open and Rex flies out to the back of Connor's car. Connor transports him all the way to a golf course, where Rex escapes. Connor chases after him, and the pair are attacked by a Pteranodon. They eventually get away unharmed, but Rex runs off again. Abby is furious at Connor for letting him escape, and for not keeping his presence a secret. After much searching, Rex is eventually found and returned home. (Episode 1.5) Series 2 Rex appears briefly still living in Abby's flat and having an instant dislike to Caroline Steel, who becomes Connor's new girlfriend. (Episode 2.2) Rex is shut in a freezer by Caroline. (Episode 2.4) Shortly after Connor Temple breaks up with Caroline Steel by text, the disgruntled and upset Caroline lures Rex out and then attacks him. Rex manages to avoid the items she attempts to throw at him, but is hit by a tennis racket Caroline has armed herself with. Rex is shown to have been injured and is unconscious. When Connor and Abby return to their flat Rex is gone, kidnapped by Caroline. (Episode 2.5) Caroline takes Rex to Leek's creature collection. But when all the creatures are released, Rex is too. Rex is shot in the leg by an armed guard, but the injury was not fatal. (Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7) Series 3 Rex is briefly seen in Abby's flat and wakes up Connor by eating the vegetables on his face. (Episode 3.1) Jack Maitland, Abby's brother, loses Rex in a card game to friend. Rex is put on the internet for sale but Connor gets him back by persuading Jack's friend, Tony, with help from Becker and his Special Forces cohort. (Episode 3.6, Episode 3.7) )]] Abby brought Rex to Lester's flat as he was feeling lonely. He is immediately curious of Sid and Nancy, Connor's pet Diictodon, and communicates with them. (Episode 3.9) Series 4 )]] After Connor and Abby's dissapearance, Rex was kept in the storage facility inside the ARC. Connor and Abby returned after a year in the Cretaceous, one of Abby's first acts was to say hello to Rex, who was playing by flying above the Columbian Mammoth, both Abby and Rex were happy to see each other again. (Episode 4.2) Rex later escapes from his confinement and when scanned by the new ARC scanner, causes the whole of the ARC to be locked down, Rex is locked with Philip Burton. As the oxygen is sucked out of the room, Philip and Rex start to suffocate. Connor manages to hack into the system and stop the lockdown with the password for his original system. Connor and Jess come to Rex's aid while Burton is given oxygen, Connor is worried that Rex is dead but when he gives him some oxygen, Rex recovers and actively flies around them. (Episode 4.3) According to Hannah Spearritthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjNpXj05dWU&feature=player_embedded#, in Series 4, Rex has an incident where he makes a mistake. Personality Rex is shown to be highly curious and unafraid of his modern surroundings which is why Abby finds the need to protect him from the present world. In Series 1 when he was being examined by Arc scientists he makes no attempt to escape instead seeming to try to play with the scientists, playfully batting at their untensils when they try to examine him. It is possible Rex has a really good memory for a reptile as in Series 4 Rex rekindles with Abby despite not seeing her for a year Basis Rex is based on a smaller reptile (about half Rex’s size) called ''Coelurosauravus jaeckeli found in Germany. His "wings" were formed by extensions of his ribs but he could not fly, only glide. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event *Episode 3.1 *Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Gallery Image:Rex.jpg|Rex the Coelurosauravus File:2747629461_ace75edc62_o.gif|Rex in Season 1 File:Rex_image.jpg|Promo image of Rex File:2Primeval_rex_1.jpg|Rex in Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Recurring characters Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures